


Scrubs

by Shally



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aka machi has a pimp au, Doctor AU, F/F, Leorio and machi are buds, Not really a pimp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shally/pseuds/Shally
Summary: Leorio and Machi are doctors. They've known each other for years.So when Machi starts to get Limo rides by a group of well dressed men, gossip tends to happen.Leorio takes it upon himself to find out what's changed, and even though the rumours were ridiculous, Leorio found himself questioning.What if Machi was in trouble? What if Machi was having money problems?What if Machi had a pimp?





	Scrubs

**Author's Note:**

> Because Leorio and Machi would be good friends in a normal doctor au and you can't tell me otherwise

Leorio was a doctor. 

 

He wasn’t exactly someone special, or someone who’s name was known around the globe, but he was an honest man who made it his goal to help all those in need. Ever since Leorio was a teen his only aspiration was to lend a helping hand and be able to support those around him.

 

It had taken him many years of schooling to get to this point, and often he found himself isolated in his studies. The only person Leorio truly had in his corner had been a medical prodigy he had been able to work closely with ever since getting accepted to Yorknew’s medical program. 

 

Machi was a woman who was talented and calculated, her abilities constantly amazing people even if her personality left something to be desired. She was straight faces covered in an icy sheet. Or at least that was what most people would say about her.

 

Those who had been given the pleasure of working by her side, much like Leorio, had learned that although she didn’t smile easily, she was one of the kindest people he had ever met. She spoke softly to grieving patients, calming their sorrows, while Leorio gave comfort to those who were afraid. She would give the hard facts without the bat of an eye, while Leorio antagonized about delivering bad news. 

 

She was stronger than him, and he knew it.

 

When they had graduated from medical school they had been in the same year. For the first six months they had belonged to different wards, and Leorio had suddenly forgotten the woman had existed until they had both been placed into the ICU, dealing with the most extreme cases Yorknew had to offer.

 

He had amazing deducting abilities, and could make perfect incisions. 

 

She had the steadiest hand in the hospital, and her sutures and stitches were always perfect.

 

Leorio had never imagined that the duo would become such a reliable team. It had taken a few weeks for them to finally be at ease with each other, to the point that Leorio realized Machi was one of his closest friends.

 

Where he wore the white doctors cloak, she stuck to simple scrubs. She didn’t care for appearance. She just wanted to save lives.

 

Leorio aspired to be as selfless and talented as the woman who barely reached his shoulders.  
He also felt it was his duty, as a professional and as her friend, to look out for her, especially when the last few weeks had been…questionable.

 

Peering outside one of the patient rooms windows, Leorio pulls down the blind, spotting a black limo parked in front of the hospital. It’s windows were tinted black, as close to the legal limit as they could go.

 

“That car is here again.” Leorio says out loud, listening to Machi check heart monitors before moving to glance at a patient's healing wound.

 

“A car? That isn’t unusual.” Machi shrugs. 

 

Leorio releases the blind and faces her, “okay so what about a stretch limo? This is just a standard hospital, I don’t think anyone with enough money to get a limo for three weeks has been admitted here, and yet it keeps showing up!”

 

Machi makes a humming noise, filling out a chart before glancing at the clock on the wall, “I believe my shift is over.”

 

Not deterred at being ignored, Leorio follows the woman out of the room and towards the main floor, the two of them talking briefly about a certain surgical process and ways to reduce the time without causing any additional risks to the patient.

 

“Perhaps if we replace the valve with one from a more accessible place we can use a synthetic one as a sealant, to make sure there isn’t a leakage,” Leorio rubs his jaw, different ideas running through his mind.

 

Machi keeps up with his brisk pace, the two having descended two flights of stairs quickly. 

 

“If we could produce a synthetic that doesn’t deteriorate then we would not need the additional incision.” She concludes. 

 

Leorio nods and blows out a breath, “guess that’s something we can talk to our development team about. Especially since I want them to focus on more efficient ways to probe accurately without needing a catscan-” he falters, sensing the tension in the main lobby they had walked into. 

 

Standing in the corner against the wall was a mammoth of a man, dressed in a sleek black suit, eyes covered in dark sunglasses despite it almost being night time. 

 

“Who the hell?” Leorio mutters, watching the man approach the front doors, his spiky silver hair and muscular frame causing unease to seep into Leorio.

 

Machi doesn’t bat an eye. “Ah? you haven’t seen me leave my shift in a while. This is my ride. Have a good evening Leorio, I will see you tomorrow.”

 

Leorio stands with a hand outstretched as he watches Machi approach the man, leading her outside before opening the limo door for her. Only once the vehicle drives away does everyone in the room release a collective breath. Leorio hopes that this will be a one time thing, but when Machi comes in and leaves for work the next day, two men dressed in black stand outside the hospital doors, one with blond hair gelled back, the other with a long ponytail. Almost like guard dogs as they linger for an hour until Machi finally appears, only to be dragged off into the car.

 

Now that Leorio’s noticed it, it seems to happen every two days. A new man would lurk around the entrance of the hospital, dressed the way the one before him had: black suit, black dress shirt, black tie with a golden design of a bullet surrounded by whips of golden flames. That, and signature sunglasses.

 

Complaints had started at the front desk asking why mafia members were lurking. Or debt collectors. Or hit men. Or radicals. No one knew who they were, and it caused people to talk. Especially other staff members who heard that it was Machi they were here for each and every time.

 

“She must have money issues. Perhaps debts?”

 

“I thought she was the son of some mobster and that’s his gang.”

 

“You don’t think it’s a cult thing do you?”

 

“They’re too well dressed to be a cult…she must be selling herself…medical school isn’t cheap.”

 

“Ah so she’s one of those girls. Even prodigies can get into trouble.”

 

“You think her…employer has his men stick around to make sure her money goes to him?”

 

“Or so she doesn’t run away.”

 

Leorio had been furious with all the rumours he had heard, especially about someone as talented as Machi. It was slander to her character, and completely unprofessional.

“If ya have enough time to shit talk why don’t you go clean some bedpans!” He snarls at a group of nurses who had dispersed like a frightened flock.

Even though the thoughts were ridiculous, Leorio found himself questioning. What if Machi was in trouble. What if Machi was having money problems.

 

What if Machi had a pimp?

 

It was terrifying and suddenly Leorio found himself unable to just stand by and watch Machi be carted away like a child each time her shift was completed. Sometimes he tried to ask her to come to dinner instead of going off with her terrifying new friends, but she always kindly declined and wished him a goodnight-that she would see him tomorrow.

 

It was nagging at him, and once Leorio was able to get Machi alone, he took a chance.

 

“Machi, are you okay?” He asks her lowly, pulling her into an empty hallway, holding onto her forearm, “i'm starting to get worried.”

 

Machi blinks in contemplation, “my mental health is ideal and my physical health is fine. I may need more calcium in my diet but it is nothing to concern yourself over. I’d be more inclined to take care of your own lack of vitamin c, you’re complexion seems pale.”

 

Leorio squints at her words before waving them off, “I didn’t mean that! Although you do need calcium since you always bruise easily- damnit I’m getting off topic!” He mutters, letting go, “are you in trouble? Do you owe money? Are you hiding from someone? Do you need me to call the cops or buy you a ticket to Padokia?”

 

“Are you implying I should be taking a vacation because you could have simply given me a travel website instead of having such a dramatic conversation with me.” She comments bluntly, “as for my financial situation, it isn’t any of your concern but I paid off my student debt three months ago. I have a healthy bank account.”

 

“So you’re not in trouble?” He asks just to clarify.

 

“I am fine.”

 

“And you’re not having money issues.”

 

“My salary is the same as yours. It is enough.”

 

Leorio bites the inside of his cheek and closes his eyes, hesitating before he simply says it. “So you like having a pimp just for fun? It was your own choice? Not that it’s wrong! A woman can do what she wants with her body, and since you’re an adult I can’t advise against having a side job like that but-”

 

Machi’s hand grabs leorio chin, squeezing with slight force. “Did you just state that I have a pimp?’

 

“No!” He splutters, cursing those nurses and their stupid ideas. Cursing himself for believing them.

 

“Wrong answer, Dr. lie-orio.” Machi scoffs, releasing him and crossing her arms. “Explain yourself before I decide to take offense.”

 

Leorio hurries to straighten up, placing his hands before him, “okay, okay there have been a few rumors.”

 

A glare.

 

“Okay there have been a lot of rumors that you’ve been having trouble with the mob or the underground or that you’ve gotten yourself in trouble and are stuck with some kind of gun wielding gang leader who sends his dogs to patrol for you so you don’t jump ship. I was worried okay! Those guys in the lobby aren’t exactly good at hiding themselves and quite frankly our secretaries are tempted to call the cops before they shoot up the place.”

 

“So it is about them…” Machi chuckles in amusement, “they have quite the presence. But what made you believe they come with wicked intentions?”

 

Leorio purses his lips, “every movie ever? Maybe the bullets on their ties? Ugh, the whole silent watching maybe?”

 

Machi gives a rare smile and relaxes her stance, “they are normal working men, who simply work in silence for this is a hospital. Essentially, they are a type of security. They provide me with rides home.”

 

“Is someone watching us right now?” He asks nervously, “because that sounds scripted as hell! Are you being blackmailed? Why would a bunch of hard working whatever's offer to give you a ride home from work four times a week? Can’t they just order you a taxi?”

 

“We’ll it isn’t primarily just rides. Sometimes dinner is involved. Often, I am brought to screenings of plays, or to private art galleries.” She shrugs, “does that answer your question?”

 

“What the hell, no? Not at all!” Leorio barks before lowering his voice, “so it’s a sugar daddy? God you could have just said that so I didn’t have to pry so much! I’m sorry, ah.”

 

Machi’s eyes close momentarily. “Leorio, you are a good doctor, and an honest man, but you are a dense fool.” She chuckles, “come, I will sort this and clear up any misunderstandings.”

 

She exits the hallway and leaves for the stairs, Leorio chasing after her in shock at the sudden jab at his pride.

 

“What are you planning to do!”

 

“Introduce you to the boss.”

 

“The boss! You said this wasn’t a cult!”

 

Machi enters the front lobby and a short black haired man approaches, nodding in her direction. She glances at him and waves a hand, glancing towards the direction of the car where another man with scars on his face stood, looking at ground.

 

“Feitan, could you please grab your employer for me. There has been a misunderstanding.”

 

Feitan nods and walks towards the car, all eyes now on the two doctors as they waited in the middle of the room for this alleged boss.

 

“And how exactly do you know this boss?” Leorio whispers, shoulders hunched in concern.

 

Machi turns to face Leorio, her expression soft. “I was in the wrong place at the right time. There had been an accident and I was lucky enough to have a kit in my car when I pulled over. It was rather intensive and impromptu to treat such deep wounds, but I was able to stabilize their condition before it became critical. From that point on they have insisted to repay their debts to me, despite the fact I did not require payment for doing the right thing. It’s what any of us would do.”

 

Leorio's eyes widen slightly, and he feels pride bloom from his chest. All along he knew Machi was a good person. Absolutely amazing. Many people would deny helping others without incentive, but she was like him, willing to go the extra mile to save lives.

 

“I’m sorry I ever distrusted you.” Leorio apologizes.

 

Machi grins and turns to face the door, “it wasn’t a secret. All you had to do was ask.”

 

In a moment the hospital doors slide open and every set of eyes fly towards it, even the stares of receptionists, nurses, and other doctors who were all too curious to watch the drama unfolding right in their lobby.

 

Leorio practically chokes on his spit as a slender leg takes its first step inside the building, attached to the body of a tall, blonde haired woman wrapped tightly in an expensive silk dress. Her upper body was covered in a labyrinth of lace, crawling like ivy to hug at her throat and curl around her breasts. A thick, fur shawl hugged her shoulders, excessive for any person, but bathed the woman in absolute luxury. Her sharp makeup and dark lips were intoxicating; the woman’s eyes were as bright as the diamonds that hung from her ears, and the the ones that wrapped themselves around her slender fingers.  
The tapping of her heels was all too loud, the movement causing her dress to flutter behind her, the same colour of gold that her men wore on their ties. The sounds of wailing children had immediately halted at her arrival, her eyes scanning over faces, her lips presenting them all with a soft warming smile. As if they could only speak soft truths, and that their owner could do no wrong.

 

She was stunning. From her sharp bob, to her model like height, to the amount of confidence she had without ever needing to open her mouth. Leorio found himself overwhelmed with such beauty. The woman stopped before him, smiling as if he was the most precious thing she had ever seen before looking towards Machi.

 

“Thank you for coming inside, Pakunoda.” Machi says politely. “Unfortunately the staff members here as well as patients have raised their concerns about your appearance and your men.”

Leorio was shocked that an angel had such a fitting name.

 

Pakunoda smiles sweetly, her fingers reaching out to brush a strand of Machi’s hair behind her ear. Closing her eyes, Pakunoda trails her fingers down the woman’s jaw line, “there is no need to sound upset. I’ll fix this. I never intended to intrude on your workplace.” Her voice is like warm honey, dripping with sincerity.

 

Turning towards the group of onlookers, Pakunoda must have been a woman use to being put on a pedestal. With looks and an outfit as expensive as it was, it seemed that attention clung to her just like silk did.

 

“I’d like to apologize to all you for my intrusion. You will no longer have to worry about my men inhabiting this lobby. I can only hope you can forgive me,” she holds out a hand, looking towards the doctor's; “you're all truly inspirational in what you do that I would hate to cause any unease. Please continue supporting these kind souls.” She purrs, holding her clutch at walking towards the receptionists, “please allow me to make a donation as my grievance. Is fifty million jennies an appropriate amount?”

 

Leorio’s jaw drops, as does the receptionist Pakunoda was facing who shakily called over her supervisor, who handed over a forum for donation with a look of bewilderment.

 

“Are you happy now?” Machi asks, watching the quick transaction, “I hope this cleared up any concerns you might have.”

 

“You…yea.” Leorio gasps out, amazed in how selfless Pakunoda was; how effortlessly she had set everyone’s nerves at ease. “She’s amazing.”

 

“I know.” Machi agrees as Pakunoda rejoins the two.

 

“I’m sorry, Machi, to have caused a scene.” Pakunoda says calmly, despite knowing it was quite the opposite. “I will send a single diver and a less noticeable vehicle for you. I hope that’s alright.”

 

“That is more than generous, thank you. Should we be going? I believe you stated you had plans today.”

 

Pakunoda grins and glances at Leorio, “it was a pleasure to meet you, doctor. I’ve heard many great things about you from Machi here. She talks of your ventures quite highly, so I asked the hospital director to place additional funds into your research projects. I hope you succeed.”

 

Leorio splutters out a thank you, amazed that women like Pakunoda actually existed. Beautiful and kind, living a life of luxury but also supporting those who needed it.

 

In a matter of minutes Pakunoda had gathered the attention and adoration of the entire lobby, managing to keep their focus on her even as she and Machi walked towards the exit. It was easy to be consumed by Pakunoda’s good looks and her kind heart, to the point where she seemed to be the kind of woman that people only met in their wildest dreams.

 

Leorio realized that he had just watched a transformative experience. His soul felt physically moved, warmed by the smiles if an angelic stranger dressed in high fashion. As all eyes were on the woman in lace and silk, probably with thoughts of appreciation or adoration, and maybe some with lust, Leorio noticed the subtle turn of Pakunoda’s head. He noticed how the woman walked a step behind Machi, watching the woman who had too little sleep, calloused fingers, and dark bags under her eyes. Who had her hair pulled into a permanent pony tail which smelled like cleaner from sterilizing so many medical tools. She watched Machi with her soft eyes, ignoring the fact that machi was adorned in cheap scrubs and unflattering shoes.

 

At that very moment Leorio noticed that while  all eyes were on Pakunoda, Pakunoda’s eyes were only on Machi. 

 

Leorio had to hold his breath at the intensity of her look, of the sheer amount of emotion that could be passed in a single glance.

 

As the two exited the hospital and the duo were finally out of view, Leorio gave a soft smile in their direction.

 

One day Leorio could only hope to find someone who would look at him the same way Pakunoda had looked at Machi.

 

As if Pakunoda was looking at the most beautiful woman to step foot on this earth as she thought to herself: 

 

“Machi, how did I ever get so lucky meet you?


End file.
